Cenicienta Vandálica
by Kristall Blauw
Summary: UA. Minato pensó, al ver la espalda de Kushina y su zapato en el suelo, que a la chica le quedaba más el papel de Rapunzel y no ese de la Cenicienta, el que justo estaba interpretando ahora.


**Disclaimer: Naruto es de papá Kishimoto.**

**Advertencias: Universo alterno (raro; yo los odio con esta pareja).**

* * *

**CENICIENTA VANDÁLICA  
**

_Capítulo Único_

Mirando sus converse negros recién arruinados, Kushina se dijo a sí misma que no era algo sorprendente y que no tenía por qué enojarse. Desde que Mikoto la invitó a esa fiesta de niños ricos y estirados había esperado que la noche se arruinara y no valiera la pena. Pero, debía admitir, pasó más rápido de lo que pensó.

Pataleando y manoteando entre la espuma (¡tenían una máquina propia para ello!), y el mar de gente que bailaba al son de la música disco, Kushina trataba de llegar a la puerta principal para largarse lo más pronto posible de allí. Sentía que se ahogaba, pues, bajita como era, el nivel de la espuma estaba a punto de superarla y el camino hacia la puerta parecía interminable. No se había despedido de Mikoto aún porque no la había visto. Seguramente estaba tirándose a Fugaku o algo, porque, joder, a pesar de lo santurrona como parecía, Mikoto era una chica muy… caliente.

Con la expresión más digna que una chica con los pies nadando en vodka y cubierta de pequeñas burbujas blancas podía poseer, Kushina cruzó la puerta principal de la enorme casa perteneciente a algún primo de Mikoto, dispuesta a marchar a su casa. Ni siquiera se sacudió la espuma del cuerpo, el viento ya lo haría por ella, pero sí descalzó sus pies, cargando con sus converse uno en cada mano. Sin embargo, un borracho Inoichi le cortó la determinación al encontrarlo sospechosamente inclinado hacia un auto de lujo junto con sus dos mejores amigos: Shikaku y Choza.

—¿Qué hacen, vándalos? —preguntó curiosa e internamente contenta de encontrar gente conocida, pero preguntándose cómo demonios no había visto al rubio en una casa llena de gente de cabello negro o a Choza, contando la talla que se cargaba. Culpó a la espuma de ello.

—¡Hago feliz al mundo! —respondió el aludido. Por su tono, Kushina se dio cuenta inmediatamente de que estaba borracho. Vaya idiota. Desgraciadamente para la pelirroja, no pudo aprovecharse del estado etílico de sus conocidos porque un sonido de aire escapando llegó hasta sus oídos. ¿Qué mierda? ¿Habían hecho lo que ella creía?

—¿Le han…

—¿Pincharon las llantas de mi auto? —completó su frase una voz desconocida a sus espaldas.

A Uzumaki un escalofrío le recorrió toda la espina dorsal. Joder, estaban en problemas. No, estaba en problemas. Que ella no había hecho nada, sí, pero el simple hecho de estar con esos tres justo en la escena del crimen y teniendo los antecedentes que tenía, nadie creería en su inocencia.

Los verdaderos rufianes, por su parte, hiparon del susto al escuchar las palabras del hombre anónimo y en seguida corrieron. Cielos, corrían muy rápido a pesar de estar borrachos. Kushina, inteligente como era, sabía que ella también debía correr. Ahora o nunca, se dijo. Pero, por segunda vez en la noche, sus planes se vieron frustrados, pues el desconocido la haló del brazo.

Mierda. Ahora ella cargaría con la culpa. No, ni hablar. Ella no pagaría las refacciones, era inocente.

Armándose de valor, la muchacha se giró a ver al tipo que la retenía, seguramente algún riquillo con cara de amargada y de apellido Uchiha. ¡Ja! Ese tipo de blandengues no la atemorizaban. Era buenísima mofándose y poniendo en ridículo a Fugaku, que era como el líder de la prole; este tipo probablemente ni siquiera valía la pena. Pero Kushina no se encontró con un sujeto con cara de amargado ni de cabellos negros, en su lugar, vio a un hombre de semblante serio, pero amable, que sostenía una bolsa negra en la mano libre (seguramente llevaba alcohol, había escuchado gente quejándose acerca de que no había suficiente en la fiesta) y de cabellera rubia. Al instante, la pelirroja se quedó sin habla. Era endemoniadamente guapo.

—Interesantes tus amigos —dijo él, formando con su boca una línea recta al terminar la oración.

—No son mis amigos 'ttebane —se las arregló para decir Kushina.

—¿Quiénes son, entonces?

—No los conozco —mintió.

—¿Y quién eres tú? —preguntó él,

—Soy… —Kushina estaba a punto de mentir y decir que se llamaba Sakura o Tamara, pero, al parecer, la suerte no estaba con ella esa noche, pues Inoichi gritó su nombre pidiéndole que corriera y luego se escuchó un estruendo: habían pinchado otra llanta. Mierda, ahora sí estaban jodidos.

Dudando acerca de si el rubio la perseguiría a ella o no, Uzumaki, maldiciendo por lo bajo y con la adrenalina al mil, huyó descalza de la escena del crimen, dejando caer en el proceso uno de sus converse negros.

Minato, como se llamaba el hombre rubio, pensó al ver la espalda de la muchacha y el zapato en el suelo, que a ella le quedaba más el papel de Rapunzel y no el de la Cenicienta vandálica que justo estaba haciendo.

* * *

**¡Está feo! No necesitan decirlo, lo peor es que lo reescribí como mil veces y siguió apestando. ¿Qué por qué lo publico entonces? Porque es mi tributo a Floricienta (mí amar esa novela), la cual quiero ver de nuevo, pero ya no se transmite en mi país desde hace ¡uuuuuhhhh!**

**Definitivamente es la última vez que trato de adaptar algo, porque no quedo satisfecha (una tristeza, porque planeaba utilizar una idea del K-Drama "Personal Taste" justamente para un Minato-Kushina, pero viendo el resultado de ésto he perdido todo mi interés).**

**Espero que siquiera los haya entretenido y no sientan que fue una pérdida de tiempo.**

**Besos, abrazos y galletitas de Kristall Blauw**


End file.
